Maltusian
The Maltusians were a Humanoid alien race native to the planet known as Maltus. __TOC__ Background Information Fifteen billion years ago, the planet Maltus formed. Millions of years passed as the planet slowly cooled and life formed in the moist air of the new world. The air borne life spread across the globe while more complex forms took to land and sea. The 'Maltusian' race evolved, humanoid in appearance, one of the first intelligent life forms in the Universe. This was the beginning of a new age of cultural and scientific advancement. Their minds allowed them to create miracles as their lifetimes extended millions of years. Unfortunately, the power came at a price. And so, as their population increased, the humanoids evolved into separate races, blue-skinned and white-skinned. These races began to wage war against each other. Biological warfare resulted in the creation of a deadly disease virtually eliminating the possible of procreation, which almost wiped out the humanoids. Specifically, the white-skinned males. In order to survive, the blue-skinned male scientists of the polar city of Ap formed an alliance with an isolated society of white-skinned women who inhabited the Zamar area, and produced future generations of children by laboratory means. The males came to be called Aps, and the females Zamars. Those chosen to form a mediated group, raised the children, and called themselves Oans. As ages passed, the Oans evolved fantastic mental powers and increased lifespans, becoming virtually immortal.As revealed in the post-crisis story: Secret Origins, #23 (February, 1988). In this story, the time given was Ten Billion years ago, not Fifteen Billion. 10 billion years ago,''The date of 10 billion years in the past is given in ''Crisis on Infinite Earths, #10 (January, 1986). Krona, an ancient scientist from the planet Maltus,Originally the planet was Oa, but was indicated to be Maltus in the post-crisis story: Secret Origins, #23 (February, 1988). in a forbidden experiment looked back in time to the beginning of the universe. His interference with nature somehow retroactively became the spark to ignite the ‘flaw’, thus creating an ''anti-matter'' counterpart to the universe, as well as splintering the single universe into a multiverse consisting of an infinite number of parallel universes, each with duplicates of all stars and planets except for what would eventually be known as the planet Oa. This unique planet has no duplicate in the multiverse. It is only duplicated in the antimatter universe as the planet Qward. The Oans, feeling responsible for renegade scientist Krona's creation of the Antimatter Universe and the mulitiverse, and wanting to champion the cause of order, decided that a group of volunteers would colonize a planet near the center of the universe, which they named 'Oa'. It is from here that they believed that they could do the most good.As revealed in the post-crisis story: Secret Origins, #23 (February, 1988). These Oans, were consumed by guilt. They had created Evil, so they must do something to constrain it. Their first attempt to do so was the construction of 'Manhunter robots', which later proved defective. Their second, and better, solution was the creation of the Green Lantern Corps. Still, there were dissenters among the Oans who maintained that evil must be destroyed, not contained. These dissidents eventually broke away, traveled to another universe and evolved into the Controller race. The group that remained on Oa became the Guardians of the Universe.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October, 1985) and Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe, Vol. 1 #5 (July, 1985). The females, however, saw no need to involve themselves and, since the Oans were by then immortal and had no more need to reproduce, left their mates and became settled on the planet Zamaron and became known as the Zamarons.The first true connection to the Oans and Maltus is made in the post-crisis stories: Secret Origins, #23 (February, 1988); Green Lantern, #45 (September 1993); and L.E.G.I.O.N. '93 #58 (September 1993). Maltusian Races * Aps - blue-skinned male scientists at one time who populated the polar city of Ap on Maltus * Zamars - white-skinned women who at one time inhabited the Zamar area on Maltus * The Timeless Ones - possibly those who stayed on Maltus * Oans - those who migrated to the planet Oa ** The Guardians of the Universe - males who stayed on Oa ** The Controllers - those who left Oa and colonized a binary star system ** The Zamarons - females who left their mates and became settled on the planet Zamaron Physiology Maltusian physiology is very unique, in that they are long lived, with incredible mental powers. Unlike their offshoot races, they are as tall as most humans, and they are usually blue or gray in color, with black hair. Despite their mental powers, they are not as powerful as their Oan offshoots, who were descendants of a small group that eventually left Maltus, settling on Oa and eventually founding the Green Lantern Corps. The mental powers of the Oans was so great that they found a way to control energy in ways the Maltusians had never dreamed. Even Krona's mental powers were limited mostly to Mind Control. Notes *''Maltusians'' first appeared in Green Lantern, #1 (August 1960).For more information about that DC comic book, click here. External Links *Maltusians at the DC Database *Maltusians at Wikipedia References Category:Species Category:Alien Races Category:DC Comics